Disney Junior Elementary School
'About This School' Disney Junior Elementary is a big,magical school that is half elementary, half middle, half junior high, and half high school. Inside the classes, you'll find that one of the teachers are fairies, mermaids, princesses, or pirates. There are also fun classes and fun subjects like Magic-ology, Pirate-ology, Mermaid-ology, Prince-and-Princess-ology, Fairy ology, Animal-ology, Superhero-ology, Ocean-ology, Health-ology, Arts And Crafts-ology, and Sing-And-Dance-ology. And also new classrooms like Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology and Space-ology. Design Disney Junior Elementary School is designed to look like Royal Prep except it's crystal blue with countless windows, little towers, and a colorful stain glass greenhouse, which is the lunch room's location. 'Classes' 'Pirate-ology' Homeroom Number: '157 '''Teacher: '''Kwazii Cat '''Description: '''Pirate-ology is where we learn how to become pirates. Here,you will learn how to swashbuckle, sail on seas in ships, find buried treasure, fight firece sea monsters, and say cool pirate catchphrases. You will also learn about amazing facts about pirates and learn about the most famous pirates that sailed the seven seas years ago. 'Ocean-ology Homeroom Number: '523 '''Teacher: '''Captain Barnacles '''Description: '''Ocean-ology is where you will learn about the ocean and the ocean creatures that live under the sea.And you will also learn about the most famous sunken ships. 'Prince-and-Princess-ology Homeroom Number: '362 '''Teacher: '''Cinderella '''Description: '''Prince-And-Princess-ology is where you will learn how to be a prince or princess. You'll learn how to use good manners, bow or curtsy, give a royal speech, dance the waltz, and also set a table for tea. But not only that, but you will also learn how to be brave, kind, and smart. 'Mermaid-ology Homeroom Number: '361 '''Teacher: '''Ariel '''Description: '''Mermaid-ology is where you will learn about how to be a real mermaid or merman. With a magic necklace to help you breathe underwater, you'll learn how to swim swiftly, gracefully, and more faster. You'll also learn how to sing sirens, find treasure, make your hair into different mermaid styles, dress in the most stylist mermaid styles, dance in the water, and communicate with ocean animals. 'Magic-ology Homeroom Number: '110 '''Teacher: '''Amalthea, the Last Unicorn '''Description: '''Magic-ology is where you'll learn how to use magic. With a magic wand in your hand, you'll learn how to cast spells, cure sicknesses, become friends with some magical creatures, and levitate objects. But be careful! Magic is very dangerous to those who don't know how to use it! 'Fairy-ology ' '''Homeroom Number:'108 'Teacher: '''Tinker Bell '''Description: '''Fairy-ology is where you will learn how to be a fairy or a sparrow man. With a touch of pixie dust, you'll learn how to be a tinker-talent fairy, a water-talent fairy, an animal-talent fairy, a garden-talent fairy, a light-talent fairy, a fast-flying-talent fairy, a fairy dust-talent fairy, and any other kind of fairy. 'Animal-ology Homeroom Number: 521 Teacher: 'Big Nut Brown Hare '''Description: '''Animal-ology is where you will learn how to talk to animals and understand them. You'll also learn how they hibernate, migrate, what they eat, how they move, and where they live. 'Superhero-ology Homeroom Number: '''271 '''Teacher: Special Agent Oso Description: 'Superhero-olgy is where you will learn how to be a superhero like your favorite hero. With your practice super powers, you'll learn how to use super strength, fly or run super fast, blasts lasers or rays out of your hands, and also learn how to hide your powers from others. You'll also learn how to use super gagdets. 'Sing-And-Dance-ology Homeroom Number: '490 '''Teacher: '''Abramson and DC '''Description: '''Sing And Dance-ology is where you will learn how to sing new songs and dance new moves. You'll also learn about different music and different types of dance moves from other famous dancers. 'Health-ology Homeroom Number: '873 '''Teacher: '''Sam Sandwich '''Description: '''Health-ology is where you will learn how to stay and eat healthy and stay strong. Like gym class, you'll run, jump, and slide. You'll also learn about foods that are good and bad for your tummy. 'Arts And Crafts-ology Homeroom: '912 '''Teacher: '''Rapunzel '''Description: '''Arts And Crafts-ology is were you will make some famous arts. You will draw, paint, model, make pottery, or you can even work with wood. 'Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology Homeroom:'''314 '''Teacher: Sheriff Callie Description: Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology is were you will learn about how to be a real cowboy or a cowgirl. There, you'll learn about how to lasso, ride a horse, square dance, and how to catch some bandits. Space-ology Homeroom:'235 '''Teacher: '''Mr. Callisto '''Description: '''Space-ology is where you'll learn how to travel in space. Not only will you learn how to pilot a space rocket, but you will also get to meet space aliens, train your own robo-pet, and use amazing space gadgets. 'The Lunchroom The school lunchroom is like a big banquet hall and a greenhouse, with white-sheeted lunch tables, fancy lunch ladies and delicate plates and glasses and silverware. The whole place is scented with rose and cherry fragrence and the lunchroom is decorated with stems, leaves, and flowers, which is why it's like a greenhouse. 'What's for lunch?' Foods: Pizza, Spagetthi with Meatballs, Burgers(Cheese, Rare,or Veggie), Pasta,Rice with Beef or Chicken, Sushi, Salad, Macaroni & Cheese, Hot Dogs, Mashed Potatoes, French Fries, Fried Chicken, Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Chinese Noodles, Green Bagels Sides: Apple Slices,Baby Carrots,Lettcue,Potato Chips,Crackers,Heart-Shaped Cherries,Cookies,Chocolate Bars Drinks: Apple Juice, Grape Juice, Orange Juice, Cherry Juice, Cranberry Juice, White Milk, Chocolate Milk, Strawberry Milk, Soda, Water, Milkshake, Bottled Water Desserts: Cake, Ice Cream Sundaes,Cupcakes, Eclairs, Cheesecake, Cotton Candy, Pastries, Muffins, Parfaits 'Clubs and Activities' Gem Collecting Club Pirate Problem Solving Club Pearl Necklace Workshop Derpy Flying Club Tea Time Club Basketball Club Pixie Dust Club Explore, Rescue, Protect Club Photography Club Astronomy Club Newspaper Club Pirate Sword Fighting Club Hair,Costume,and Makeup Club Ballet Club Dancing Club Badminton Club Animal Daycare Club Jewelry Club Art Club Fencing Club Magical Gardening Club Student Council Noodle Lasso Club Sorcery Club Terra Monster Club Bow Making Club Woodshop Drama Club Foods Club DJES Cheer Squad Soccer Club Students Jake Student ID Number: 52196 Club(s): Art Club, Terra Monster Club, Dance Club, Pirate Sword Fighting Club, Fencing Club, Derby Flying Club, Badminton Club, Explore Rescue, Protect Club, Pirate Problem Solving Club Favorite School Subject(s): Pirate-ology, Superhero-ology Least Favorite School Subject(s): Prince and Princess-ology Princess Sofia Student ID Number: 98044 Club(s): Jewelry Club, Derby Flying Club, Magical Gardening Club, Art Club, Pixie Dust Club, Sorcery Club, Terra Monster Club, Animal Daycare Club, Dancing Club, Sorcery Club, Tea Time Club, Pearl Necklace Workshop, Photography Club, Explore, Rescue, Protect Club Favorite School Subject(s): Prince and Princess-ology, Mermaid-ology, Fairy-ology, Pirate-ology, Magic-ology, Animal-ology Least Favorite School Subject(s): Superhero-ology, Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Schools Category:Buildings